Various functions are added to a window glass for automobiles in recent years. In particular, to a rear window glass, an antenna function for receiving e.g. AM, FM or TV waves, or a defog function for defogging the window glass, is added by forming a baked silver paste on the glass surface. In order to exhibit these functions, it is necessary to supply electricity via a bus bar portion made of a baked silver paste. The supply of electricity is achieved by soldering a terminal having a shape shown as PA or PV type flat-type male terminal for automobiles defined by JIS-D5403 to the bus bar portion, and by connecting a connector connected with a lead wire, with the terminal.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing a conventional structure in that a terminal 43 is soldered to a baked silver paste 2 and connected with a lead wire 6. In this case, the baked silver paste 2 and the lead wire 6 can be connected by connecting a connector 7 with the lead wire 6 and connecting the connector 7 with the terminal 43. Further, by pressing a switch 18 provided on the connector 7, the connector 7 can be disconnected from the terminal 43.
However, since the terminal 43 is attached to the baked silver paste 2 by soldering, there is a risk that the strength of the glass can be reduced by a thermal shock at the time of soldering.
Further, since the solder used for a window glass for automobiles usually contains lead, much work is needed in treating the solder containing lead at a time of disposing the glass. Moreover, as in the ELV (End Life of Vehicle) order and WHEE&RoHS (Waste Electrical and Electronic Equipment & Restriction of the use of certain Hazardous Substances in electrical and electronic equipment) order in Europe, for example, regulations regarding the use of a solder containing lead are being considered in many countries and it is becoming impossible to use a solder containing lead.
Further, since the terminal 43 is attached to the bus bar portion in a bare state, it affects the external appearance and it is necessary to improve the design.
Therefore, a connection method of a terminal without employing a solder has been requested and proposed. For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,591 discloses a method of pressing a bus bar portion of a glass surface against a contactor attached to a body-flange of an automobile and having a coil spring, to strongly contact the contactor with the bus bar portion by a reaction force of the coil spring so as to electrically connect them.
Further, JP-A-10-40977 discloses a method of bonding a base member to a bus bar portion on a glass surface, making an intervening terminal contact with the bus bar portion, placing a pressing member on the intervening terminal and fitting a cover member to the base member, so that by a pressing force of the pressing member, the intervening terminal is pressed against and held by the bus bar portion, to obtain an electrical connection with the bus bar portion.
However, according to the invention described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,591, the structure of the body becomes complicated in terms of attaching the contactor to the body flange, and since there is an individual difference of glass sheets in the radius, the degree of pressing of the contactor against the bus bar portion changes, which has been making the design of body complicated. Further, it has been necessary to consider a short circuit with the body.
The invention described in JP-A-10-40977 does not have the problem as in the invention described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,591 since it does not use the body. However, since the structure is composed of many parts and its assembly is complicated, it costs much, and insertion and pulling-off of the intervening terminal is difficult.
Under these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connection structure for a conductor formed on a glass surface, which electrically connects the conductor formed on a glass surface with a lead wire without requiring soldering, and which comprises a small number of parts, and achieves space-saving and low cost.